Bataille Finale ou joute verbale?
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Un petit délire hors contexte, qui ne veux pas dire grand chose et qui ne va nul part... Enjoy! ou pas... Holly la soeur d'Harry fait déprimer Voldy!


**Bataille finale ou joute verbale ?**

Quelques trucs utiles : Dans la fic, Harry à une sœur : Holly. Voldemort viens les interrompre au milieu du dîner, dans le parc de Poudlard. Ca se passe…je sais pas quand mais Dumbledore est pas mort…mais Sirius si (snif…)

* * *

« Vous voilà ! » s'exclama Voldemort

« Tu voulais nous voir Tommy ? »

« Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! » Rugit Voldy

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'appel Tom nan ? » Puis, n'attendant pas de réponse elle continua « Donc en surnom ça donne Tommy…ou Voldy…c'est plus mignon – enfin autant que tu puisses être mignon. Et puis j'te signal que tu devrai te taire et pas me contrarier parce que tu vois, question surnoms débiles, les filles sont les meilleures – je crois même que je gagne la palme…avec Sirius bien sûr… »

« Ah oui Black…mais je l'ai tué… »

« Ah non c'est ton chienchien Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'a tué…tu sais celle à qui j'ai arraché les tripes pour lui faire un chapeau – d'ailleurs il était plutôt bien réussis le chapeau ! »

« C'est toi qui a tué ma plus fidèle mangemort ?! » Rugit Voldemort

« Ben oui elle avait qu'à pas tuer Sirius d'abord ! » Dit-elle sur le ton d'un enfant qui boude et en lui tirant la langue. « Et ne me coupe plus la parole je déteste ça ! La parole c'est sacré ! Y a rien de plus précieux que la parole !... Enfin…je disais donc qu'au lieu de te plaindre de ton surnom tu ferais mieux de faire avec… donc à moins que tu ne préfères Tommychounet tu ferais mieux de te la fermer ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Non mais je crois que je vais bientôt savoir » Le coupa Holly avant de recevoir un regard noir, puis le mage noir repris

« Je crois que le mieux serait encore que tu ne m'appel carrément pas, que tu te taise et qu'on se batte…ou plutôt, que je vous tue ! »

« Hummm…Oui c'est vrai que ça pourrait être un programme intéressant…si on oubli la partie ou on meurt et où je me tais ! »

« Donc ce n'est plus mon programme ! »

« Ben non parce que y a 2 ou 3 tites choses qui me gène ! Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

« Non ! » Grogna Voldy

« Donc, primo, je ne peux pas me taire, c'est impossible ! Je suis une vraie pipelette, je ne m'arrête jamais de parler, même quand je n'ai rien à dire…surtout quand je n'ai rien à dire ! Me demander de me taire c'est comme me demander de m'arrêter de respirer ! »

« Mais je veux que tu te taise _ET_ que tu cesses de respirer ! »

« OH ! Pas la peine de s'énerver faut rester zen dans la vie ! Et puis tu m'as encore interrompu Tom ! …Donc…ah oui ! Deusio, pourquoi on devrait se battre ? Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! On ne pourrait pas plutôt se faire une tite joute verbale tranquille ? Nan parce que là j'ai la flemme de me battre…j'suis devenue pacifiste voilà ! »

« Plutôt folle si tu veux mon avis » Grogna Voldemort

« Mais je ne veux pas ton avis…et puis j'te signal que je suis pas devenue folle vue que je l'étais déjà avant ! Donc t'es bien gentil – je veux dire, méchant – mais tu me laisse finir de parler ok ? J't'ai déjà dis que je ne supporte pas qu'on me coupe la parole ! » Répondit-elle « Je disais donc que j'étais devenue pacifique. Oui nan parce que depuis qu'on a tué Pettigrow…enfin ça laisse un très mauvais souvenir ! Autant pour Lestrange c'était marrant de lui arracher les tripes, autant pour Pettigrow c'était une vraie horreur ! Entre le sang sur les mains et dans la bouche et les morceaux de chaire coincé entre les dents et sous les ongles…c'était pas terrible. Bien sur je te passe les détails – nan parce qu'un Voldy qui gerbe devant moi ça ferait zarb quand même ! Enfin bref…depuis je me suis juré de ne plus jamais dévorer – ou plutôt déchiqueter – quelqu'un ! Nan parce qu'en plus d'en avoir partout – parce que c'est très difficile à faire partir – qu'est-ce que je puais de la gueule ! Nan mais j'te jure c'était une infection ! Obligé de ne plus embrasser personne pendant 2 semaines…c'est énorme ! Et en plus j'ai eu un de ces mal de ventre après ! Une vraie indigestion ! – Remarque vu le gars que c'était ça ne m'étonne pas ! » Disait-elle à toute vitesse « Et tertio…et ben en fait y a pas de tertio… » Finit-elle la mine déçue et cherchant un tertio potentiel.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda Voldemort à Harry

« Toujours » Certifia le frère de la jeune fille

Voldemort envoya Holly valser à quelques mètre plus loin.

« Bon ok, 1-0. Mais le match est pas encore fini j'ai encore le temps de me rattraper ! Et puis côté paroles je gagne largement alors viens pas te la jouer ! » Déclara-t-elle

Voldemort la regarda avec des yeux tous ronds.

« Ca va Harry tu t'ennuis pas trop ? » Se soucia sa sœur n'attendant pas de réponse elle se tourna vers Voldy « Ca y est j'ai trouvé un tertio ! Et même un quattro, un cinquio et p't'être même un sisio! Donc tertio : tu voudrais pas remettre notre tite bataille à plus tard ? Nan parce que là j'ai pas envie de me battre – j'ai pas eu le temps de digérer le peu que j'ai mangé… - au moins avec toi on risque pas de prendre du poids vu que t'attaques toujours en pleins repas ! – donc je me suis dis qu'on aurait pu remettre ça à plus tard. Si tu veux…euh…demain…non demain c'est pas possible on a pas de pause et on à entraînement de Quidditch…et puis j'ai un devoir de Métamorphose à finir….euh jeudi…oui ! Jeudi c'est bon ! On a une heure de trou entre DFCM et Métamorphose ! Bon ça risque d'être un peu juste mais en se pressant j'suis sure qu'on pourrai arriver à caser notre combat entre les deux…nan ? »

Pour toute réponse il l'envoya encore quelques mètres plus loin et Harry lui réserva le même sort (à Voldy)

« Bon donc…2-1 …j'prend ça pour un non »

Le mage noir grogna

« T'es sur ? Nan parce que tu sais je suis certaine que si on fais pas de chichi, jeudi ça passerai largement entre nos deux heures de cours…et puis je suis sure que si on était un peu en retard McGonagall nous en voudrait pas…quoique…Non ? Bon tant pis on va faire ça maintenant alors… » Lui dit-elle « Et puis tu sais pas la peine de m'envoyer voler à chaque fois, ça va finir par me faire mal ! »

« Mais c'est le but ! »

« Alors ça c'est méchant ! » Bouda-t-elle

« Mais je suis méchant ! Tu ne l'aurais pas oublié ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Oui donc je me demandais… » Elle se tourna vers Harry « Tu crois qu'il a…des…un…enfin tu vois… »

« Non quoi ? »

« Ben tu sais…de ce qui fait qu'un mec…est un mec…et pas une fille »

« Oh ! »

« Quoi Oh ! » Demanda Voldemort

« Ben je me demandais si t'avais…ce que tout homme – ou plutôt mec, parce qu'on peut pas dire que tous les mecs soient des hommes – ont entre les jambes…ce qui fait la différence entre une fille et un mec – nan un mâle plutôt ! – tu vois ce que je veux dire Tommy ? »

« Oui »

« Et… ? »

« Oui ! » Hurla-t-il. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre

« Oh c'est bon pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça ! C'est pas bon pour la santé – pas que je me souci de ta santé mais bon – et puis c'était juste un question. Qu'est-ce que t'es susceptible ! » Répondit-elle « Donc t'en a…enfin j'pense pas que tu t'en serves souvent mais bon…- crois pas que tu m'intéresse surtout !- c'était juste pour savoir …j'suis curieuse de nature- mais quand même… tu le fais souvent ? Nan parce qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de filles qui soient intéressé par toi...à moins que tu sois gay et que tu demandes à tes mangemorts d'assouvir tes envies… » Repris-t-elle « Je sais pas pourquoi mais dès qu'on parle de sexe tout le monde est embarrassé sauf moi ! Mais bon si ça te mets mal à l'aise de répondre je comprendrai très bien…et puis après mûre réflexion je préfère ne pas savoir sinon je risque de faire des cauchemars ! »

Voldemort fulminait. Il l'envoya encore dans les airs et Harry en fit autant avec lui.

« Bon…3-1…non 3-2…Hé on se débrouille plutôt bien ! » S'exclama-t-elle « Enfin bref…je me demandais autre chose…non fait pas cette tête c'est pas aussi embarrassant que la question d'avant !...C'est juste quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandée…Est-ce que t'as un cœur ? »

« Un cœur ? » Répéta Voldemort

« Oui tu sais cet organe qu'on les êtres vivants et qui leur permettent accessoirement de respirer »

« Oui merci je sais ce qu'est un cœur ! »

« Ah et donc… »

« Oui j'en ai un »

« T'en as un ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ah bon ?...et…il bat ? »

« A ton avis idiote ? »

« Oui bon ça va hein ?! J'avoue que ma question était stupide mais je pensais pas qu'un être aussi abjecte que toi puisse avoir un cœur…et j'aurais pensé que si t'en avais – ce que je pensais pas du tout – il aurait été en pierre…ou en glace. Non mais c'est vrai quoi comment tu peux vivre en ayant autant de meurtres sur la conscience – enfin pour ce qui te reste de conscience. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah oui il t'en reste plus qu'un septième vu qu'on à détruit les 6 autres Horcruxes »

« QUOI ?! »

« Ah on te l'avais pas dit ? »

« C'est impossible »

« Comme disait mon père : Rien est impossible » Répondit Harry

« Et Sirius ajoutait : A part me marier avec quelqu'un – ce qui est aussi valable pour moi !

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Vous n'avez pas connu votre père. Je vous rappel que je l'ai tué. »

« Pas la peine de le rappeler on le sait ! » S'exclama Harry

« Mais tu sais Tommy je crois avoir deviné pourquoi tu t'en prends aux autres… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui…ça doit pas être évident de se dire que son moldu de père n'a jamais aimé sa mère et qu'on est le fruit d'un philtre d'amour…Après penser que, même en sachant qu'il allait avoir un enfant, son père nous a abandonné…ça doit faire mal ! Enfin, le plus douloureux doit sans doute être de savoir que sa mère a préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre avec nous…et après vivre dans un orphelinat ça à dû être dur tout ça…Mais tu sais si t'a besoin de parler, de te confier à quelqu'un, je suis là – je sais que j'ai pas l'air comme ça – mais ça m'a toujours beaucoup intéressée la psychologie ! »

« Endoloris ! »

Elle se plia de douleur et Harry envoya valser Voldemort, qui atterrit sur un arbre.

« Dis…t'aurez pas des tendances légèrement sado masochiste ? » Demanda-t-elle en se relevant difficilement « Nan parce que tu sais j'suis mineur…En tout cas ça nous fait…4-3, sans compter la joute verbale que je gagne largement – même si ça ressemble plus à un monologue qu'à autre chose… »

« Nan mais quand est-ce que tu va arrêter de faire des blagues stupides et même pas drôles ? » S'énerva Voldemort

« Jamais ! » Répondit-elle « Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, faut se détendre ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! On dirait que t'es constipé –nan mais y a des toilettes pour ça !- et t'es tellement raide qu'on dirait que t'as un balais dans le cul ! – tu sais qu'en principe les balais on monte dessus pour voler, on se le fou pas dans le derrière pour rester bien droit ! » Dit-elle « Quant à mes blagues…c'est justement parce qu'elle sont nulles qu'elles sont excellentes ! T'as pas remarqué que plus une blague est nulle, plus elle fait rire les gens ? Par exemple je sais que quand je raconte l'histoire de la tomate et ben tout le monde pète de rire _(Nda : en fait y a juste ma tite sœur qui adore cette blague…je sais pas pourquoi, elle est nulle !)_. En fait c'est l'histoire de deux tomates qui traversent la route, y en a une qui se fait écraser et l'autre lui dit : Tu viens ketchup ?...bon bien sur pour la comprendre il faut savoir ce qu'est le ketchup, mais si on a un minimum d'intelligence – ce que tu n'a pas – on le sait. Tu vois y a pas plus nulle et pourtant…- enfin si y a peut être celle du petit pois qui est plus nulle…en fait c'est : qu'est-ce qui est vert, qui monte et qui descend ? »

« Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda Voldemort

« Bah un petit pois sur le balais d'Harry lors de son premier match de Quidditch ! » S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même « En bref, tout ça pour dire que les blagues à 2 balles sont toujours les meilleurs ! …Tu veux que j'te raconte celle de la cocotte minute et du gendarme ? »

« Non ! »

« Ah ben oui c'est vrai…tu sais pas ce que c'est un gendarme…je devrai p't'être t'offrir un dictionnaire moldu pour Noël… »

« Tu pourrais pas te la fermer et te battre ?! »

« Oulà ! Pas besoin d'être vulgaire ! » Grogna-t-elle « Et si tu veux te batte c'est à toi de voir mais j'te préviens tout de suite : si jamais un jour, un femme – ayant soudainement un moment de folie… »

« Comme toi »

« Non, moi je suis tout le temps comme ça, c'est pas passager…et puis je t'ai déjà 15 fois de ne pas me couper la parole ! Enfin bref, je disais donc…oui, si une femme avait soudain un moment de folie et désirerait …mettre à l'épreuve tes capacités sexuelles…et ben elle pourra pas parce qu'en t'en aura plus »

« Plus de quoi ? »

« Bah de ce que je t'ai demandé si tu en avait tout à l'heure ! » Voyant qu'il comprendrait pas elle ajouta « Tu sais ce qui fait que t'es un homme – même si t'es plutôt une chose. » Voldemort sembla comprendre « Bah dis donc t'es long à la détente toi !...Faut dire tu semble toujours autant constipé…le balais est toujours pas parti ? Tu m'excuseras si je me propose pas pour te l'enlever… »

Voldemort n'en pouvait plus ! Il était à bout…elle le mettait à bout ! Ce n'était pas possible de débiter autant de conneries en si peu de temps ! Cette fille était tout simplement folle.

Toujours est-il que fou ou pas, Voldemort n'en pouvait plus. Il était à la fois furax, choqué et mort de rire.

Holly fit un léger mouvement de baguette et Voldemort se plia de douleur elle lui comprimait son…entre jambe…

Lorsqu'elle leva le sort il lança

« Et c'est moi qui ai des tendances de sado maso ? »

Puis contre toute attente il éclata en sanglots et s'agenouilla au sol.

Elle s'approcha et lui tapota l'épaule

« Vas-y, vas-y » L'encourageait-elle « Il faut que ça sorte »

Les bruits que faisait Voldemort ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux d'Hagrid

« Je ne veux plus qu'on me fasse du mal » Disait-il « Tu es folle »

« Mais oui je sais on me le dis souvent….allez pleure après ça ira mieux » Puis elle sourie et lança « Au moins maintenant t'as plus de balais dans le derrière ! »

Après cela, Voldemort fut admis au service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi…timbrée. Il faisait une grosse dépression et n'arrêtait pas pleurer très bruyamment. Et encore…pas autant bruyamment que quand il se mouche.

« Bah dis donc t'en avait vraiment besoin » Lui avait dis Holly « Tu veux pas le refaire je crois que la trompette n'est pas encore tout à fait propre – et il faut qu'elle soit vraiment impeccable parce qu'il nous manque un trompettiste pour l'orchestre de Poudlard ! »

THE END !!

* * *

Bon je sais c'est pas franchement drôle et y a pas vraiment de contexte... sans compter que je mets tous les autres personnages... à la trappe, mais je suis payé un gros trip avec 2 ou 3 phrases un soir dans mon lit et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lever et d'écrire (ce qui fait que je me suis couché à 2 :10 du matin !!) donc mettez des reviews !

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir l'histoire de la cocotte minute et du gendarme la voici :

Quelle est la différence entre un gendarme et une cocotte minute ? (Je m'excuse d'avance si y a des gendarmes sur le site…lol)

Ben y en à pas ! Les deux, quand ils sifflent c'est cuit !! Lol


End file.
